


second first impressions

by nerdy03



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy03/pseuds/nerdy03
Summary: All Trini wants is peace and quiet and binge worthy tv. Apparently, all of that’s too much to ask for with Zack as her roommate and best friend (she's starting to question the best friend part). Instead, she’s listening to Zack harp on about her recent dating choices.Or Zack sets Trini up on a blind date.Trimberly AU fic





	second first impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lescousinsdangereux for giving this a read and saving me from a grave, grave spelling error.
> 
> That said, this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This fic is based on this tumblr prompt which I sort of followed: My friend is so determined to fix me up with somebody better than my string of casual coffee date/hookup partners that I didn't have the heart to tell her, after she set us up for a blind date, that I actually met you six months ago

 

Trini takes a bite of her cereal before picking up the remote and switching the tv to Netflix.  
 

She barely settles on the couch before Zack comes bounding in, pushing her feet off the table so that he can sit on it instead. He makes no movements, eerily sitting still, staring at the floor, and when he looks up, Trini holds in a sigh because Zack’s got that face that screams _I’m about to say something weird or inappropriate_. Which he promptly does.

   
Zack leans forward, places his hands on Trini’s shoulders, and looks her dead in the eyes. “I say this as a concerned best friend. You need help.” 

 

Trini pushes his hand off her shoulder and Zack takes the hint, leans back out of her space, letting his other hand drop. “Dude, what the hell are you talking about?”

 

He crosses his arms, the serious expression still on his face. “I’m talking about your shitty taste in women situation. These last few girls you’ve been bringing to the apartment have been shitty.”  
 

“Are you kidding me right now?”  
 

Trini drops her head against the back of the couch. It’s 11am on a Saturday and she just wants to eat her cereal and watch tv for a little while. Work has been kicking her ass lately. More specifically, her boss, Rita has been on her back about getting report after report on the infrastructure in Angel Grove over the last month. Relief made her knees weak when she finally turned in the report complete with an in-depth analysis yesterday five o’ clock on the dot. And she then left immediately to avoid any lingering co-workers or bosses who could stop her weekend from starting.  
 

With her first work free weekend in a month, all Trini wants is peace and quiet and binge worthy tv. Apparently, all of that’s too much to ask for with Zack as her roommate and best friend (she's starting to question the best friend part). Instead, she’s listening to Zack harp on about her recent dating choices.  
 

“No, I’m not. The last three girls alone were awful and I can’t suffer through this anymore.”  
 

Trini rolls her eyes as she sets her bowl of cereal to the side. “Okay, first off, stop being dramatic. Second, I'm pretty sure this is my business, not yours.”  
 

“Megan, Natalie, Jessica,” Zack says, ignoring her comment and ticks each name off with his fingers. “Megan only wanted to hookup in a hearse. Natalie made you speak in a London accent always. Jessica dated you for three weeks to use your shower and closet space until her apartment was ready.”  
 

Zack levels her with a stare, daring her to challenge him. Which she can’t. And okay. She can concede a little. Her last few dating partners have not been the greatest as  Zack (un)kindly points out.  
 

“Fine, whatever. The last few girls weren’t the best. But still nothing for you to worry your ugly head about because still not your business.”  
 

“Wow, rude. Lucky for you, I’m the better person and friend in this duo and I’m still willing to help you out.”  
 

Trini lifts an eyebrow at him, suddenly a little worried about what Zack’s next sentence will be.  
 

“I’ve set you up on a blind date!”  
 

Zack grins at her, looks at Trini like she’s supposed to throw confetti, release balloons, and bring out a cake at his statement. Or at least match some of his enthusiasm for this stupid idea. His grin falters a bit when none of those things happens.  
 

“Pass,” Trini says, reaching for her cereal but Zack grabs the bowl, barely stopping the milk from sloshing out of the side and keeps it out of her reach.  
 

“Why not? She’s cool, smart, and funny.”  
 

“So the three things people always say when they’re busy setting up people on terrible dates? How do you even know this girl?”  
 

“Kimberly is a friend of Jason’s. She moved back here a couple of weeks ago.” Zack moves to the couch. “I promise you’ll have a good time. I’ll even pay for it.”  
 

Zack continues to hold her cereal hostage and Trini sighs. “How annoying are you going to be until I agree to this awful idea?”  
 

“Super annoying. Like freshman year annoying.”  
 

He manages to get a bite of Coco Puffs before she can snatch the bowl back.  
 

“Fine, I’ll go on the stupid date but this is the first and last time you ever set me up.”  
 

Zack lifts his arms in victory. “I’ll text Jason and let him know the date is on for next Saturday. This is gonna be awesome.”  
 

Trini watches him bounce out of the room, far too thrilled than she is comfortable witnessing. She turns her attention back to Netflix, scrolls through a couple of shows, trying to salvage what's left of her quiet morning when she sees Zack exit his room and walk into hers. Trini hears him rummaging through her drawers and closet.  
 

The noises stop after a moment. Zack pops his head out, frowning at Trini. “We need to go shopping.” And he disappears back into his room.  
 

Trini tilts her head back to the ceiling. “What have I done?”  
 

xxxxxxxxx

 

 

“You really didn’t need to drive me here.”  
 

Zack ignores her for a moment, most of his focus on maneuvering the jeep into a parking space. He still hasn’t adjusted the sideview mirrors on the jeep when he bought it so when he pulls into the space safely, Trini lets out a little sigh of relief.  
 

“Had to make sure you’d actually show up,” Zack says, getting out of the car and shutting the door. “Still kinda surprised you agreed to this.”  
 

She shrugs, hands in the pockets of her jeans. “You are paying for this meal.”  
 

Zack grins, throws an arm around her shoulder. “Dude, don't worry. You're gonna like this girl.”  
 

They start walking towards the restaurant on the other side of the street. Zack stops just outside the door.  
 

“Remember, I’ll wait in the car for twenty minutes if you need to bail or whatever but if you’re hitting it off, I’ll Uber to Jason’s and crash at his place so you can have an empty apartment.”  
 

Trini rolls her eyes at him and the ridiculous wink he gives her but can’t help the small smile on her face. “I’m not taking her home ass but thanks for the concern.”  
 

Her phone buzzes with a text from Kimberly letting Trini know that she’s here and waiting at the bar.  
 

“Okay, that’s my cue to go. Have fun crazy girl.” Zack fusses a little with her hair before pulling Trini into a hug, and then he’s off jogging across the street back to the car.  
 

xxxxxxxx

 

 

Trini mentally high fives Jason for suggesting The Pit when she steps inside. 

   
The Pit is a decent size, spacious with high ceilings and a long, curved bar in the middle of the restaurant, and a seated balcony on the second floor. The bar and restaurant combo strikes a good balance between first date ambiance and lowkey feel. There’s a great selection of food in case things go really well and neither one of them is heading to the nearest exit after twenty minutes.  
 

It’s early evening so the place isn’t too crowded yet and makes getting to the bar and to Kimberly easy enough. As she gets closer, Trini can feel her shoulders tense because even from this distance Trini can tell that she’s prettier than the guys let on.  
 

When Kimberly glances up from the menu and locks eyes with her, Trini confirms what she already knew moments ago: Kimberly is really hot. But Trini also gets a feeling like she's met Kimberly before but that thought takes a backseat as Trini approaches and Kimberly slides off her barstool to greet her.  
 

“Hey, I’m Kim. It’s nice to finally meet you”  
 

Trini shakes Kim’s outstretched hand. “Trini, nice to meet you too.”

   
Kim gestures for Trini to sit on the stool next to her and hands her a drink menu. “Have you been here before?”

   
“No, I haven’t,” Trini says, internally steeling herself for small talk with a hot girl. Kim’s dress displays her shoulders and collarbone nicely and Trini tries not to let her eyes linger too much on the expanse of skin.

   
Before either of them can say more, the bartender pops by to get their drink orders. She tells them that The Pit brews its own beer and has a great line-up of guest taps along with cocktails and wine and really great crafted sodas and iced tea if alcohol is not their thing. She gives them a few suggestions before Kim and Trini decide on a drink.

   
“So,” Kim drawls, after taking a sip of her drink, nodding in approval of the taste. “If Zack's anything like Jason, he pestered you into coming out tonight.”

   
Off of her nod, Kim continues. “I propose that we make the most of our overbearing friends’ scheming and enjoy these drinks. If neither of us are having a good time after twenty minutes, we can leave, no hard feelings.”

   
The tension in Trini's shoulders leaks out at Kim's words. Trini gives her a small but genuine smile and says, “Sounds good to me. It would be a shame not to spend Zack's money.”

   
Kim laughs and her lips tilt up into something close to mischievous which stirs a faint flutter in Trini's stomach as Kim leans into Trini's space. “We'll make sure that it doesn't go to waste.”

 

xxxxxxx

 

 

As she was getting ready earlier in day, Trini didn’t have too many expectations. Good expectations anyway. Her main goal was to get in, have a couple of drinks, and politely make her exit out of an undoubtedly awkward situation. Laugh about it later with Zack after telling him _I told you so_ enough times that he buys tacos from the place they like as an apology. The best case scenario.

   
Trini has been on enough first dates to know that what she’s currently experiencing is not a horrific blind date. And it’s much, much better than her best case scenario. 

   
Kim is friendly in a way that doesn’t put Trini off or make her feel out of place in any way. Kim matches her sarcasm with wit of her own and Trini finds herself laughing  more than she has on previous dates. Conversation flows steadily, Kim even engaging their bartender Jamie, when she drops off another round of drinks for them, before she's waved down to help another customer.

   
Trini finds out a few things about Kim as they settle in, comfortably surpassing the self-imposed twenty minute mark.  
   


\- She grew up in Angel Grove (only child), left for college in New York, and worked in New York until a job offer brought her back to Angel Grove

\- She works for a private firm as a financial analyst

\- She was a cheerleader in high school for two years before she quit

\- She's a pop music aficionado 

\- She’s great at poker

\- She likes to hike 

\- She’s a pro at the whole smoldering eye contact thing

 

   
Okay, that last one is an observation, not something that Kim actually says herself but it’s worth noting because Kim, as it turns out, is an absolute champ at the whole smoldering eye contact thing.

 

And it’s definitely a thing. She doesn't do it  - the eyefucking - often. Probably why it's so effective. A look or two here, with just enough _interest_ behind it that Trini has to look at the rotating art on the walls a couple of times to recover some of her cool. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Kim who does a really poor job of hiding her amusement.  
 

After a quick bathroom break, Trini suggests they move to the seated balcony area and order food. 

   
“Thank god,” Kim groans, grabbing her purse and waving down the hostess. “I’m starving and Jamie keeps raving about their menu.”

   
Trini follows Kimberly and the hostess up the steps to a table in the corner. The noise shifts as the sounds from the bar fade and give way to the low murmurs of conversation and silverware scraping and clattering against plates. A server hands them menus and pours water into their glasses. 

   
It’s not until their appetizers come out that the prickle of familiarity earlier in the night turns into full blown recognition for Trini. It hits her when Kim reaches for a chip to scoop up more of the cheesy artichoke dip. Honestly, Trini doesn't know why but something in the way Kim turns her wrist or moves her arm unlocks the memory for her. Kim’s hair was longer six months ago. Also, she was drunker. They both were actually. But Trini’s positive that she is the same girl from that hole in the wall bar that night. 

   
It started out as a normal hang out with Hugh and Tala, their monthly get together rolling into the night at O’Malley’s. Trini’s two rounds and three shots in when a guy slides in next to her at the bar while she's waiting for a bottle of water.

 

   
“Can I buy you a drink?”

   
Trini looks at him and his leering smile and immediately clocks him as someone she does not want to interact with. Hugh and Tala are on the makeshift dance floor, proving that post-college life has not slowed either one of them down so she has no help on that front. Or at all. 

   
Trini sighs, hopes he’ll go away after a polite rejection. “No, I'm fine.”

   
Rather than move on, he leans against the bar and takes a sip of his beer, grinning in what’s probably supposed to be an attractive grin. “That's cool. I can just keep you company.”

   
Trini ignores him, decides that she doesn't need water this badly, and she takes a step to move away, when an arm curls around her waist, pulling her flush against a body.

   
“Hey, babe,” a girl says, fitting her chin onto Trini's shoulder. “Who's your friend?”

   
Trini turns her head, and meets dark brown eyes belonging to a girl. A cute girl. Everything slots into place when the girl whispers, “Just go with it” and holds her a little tighter while the guy stares at them, that leering smile still on his face.

   
“Hey, I'm Eric. I was just telling your friend here that I'd keep her company. Maybe I can buy you both a drink and we can talk?”

   
“My girlfriend and I are good, thanks. Babe, you ready to leave?”

   
And here this part gets a little fuzzy for Trini, the specifics getting lost in the haze of alcohol and the alarmingly quick way things escalate but it all boils down to Eric (Evan? Eddie? Trini doesn’t actually remember his name). He makes the mistake of grabbing onto Kim’s arm as both girls turn to leave. Kim doesn’t miss a beat. She punches him so hard that he loses a tooth. Security approaches them quickly after that and soon Trini’s rounding up Tala and Hugh to call it a night. Outside, Trini looks for Kim but she’s nowhere to be found.

   
Until now.

   
Trini watches closely to see if there’s any hint, any flicker of recognition from Kim but she only digs more chips into the dip and --

   
Trini mentally slaps herself. She’s being ridiculous. So what if Kim doesn’t remember meeting her six months ago? They didn’t exactly have an in-depth conversation. She herself didn't remember until now.

   
Still. It's not every night she acquires and loses a girlfriend in one night only to end up on blind date with her months later.

   
“You okay over there?”  
 

Trini focuses back on Kim, sees the slight concern on her face, and Trini rushes to reassure her. “I’m fine. Just spaced out for a minute.” 

   
She considers not saying anything at all and it’s the option that Trini decides on.

   
It takes all of five minutes for Trini’s resolve to crack. 

   
“Hey, weird question,” Trini starts out hesitantly and Kim looks at her, waiting for Trini to continue. “Do you know that bar O’Malley’s? On Reeding and 5th?”

   
Kim tilts her head in thought. “Yeah, I was there when I was visiting my parents a few months back. Actually, it was kind of a crazy night. Got into a fight.”

   
Trini nods. “Yeah, you got into a fight because of me.”

   
Kim narrows her eyes, before recognition widens them. “Wait, that was you? The fake girlfriend?”

   
“Guilty,” Trini says with a shrug, taking a sip of her water. 

   
Kim covers her face with her hands and with a groan says, “I can’t believe that was you.” She lowers her hands. “Did you know this whole time?”

   
“Only about ten minutes ago.”

   
Trini reaches for a chip just to have something to do because Kim is giving her this adorable sheepish look and her face is flushed with embarrassment, the only falter in her otherwise confident demeanor all night, and it sends a pleasant twist in her stomach. 

   
“You've got nothing to be embarrassed about. You helped me escape that douche. Real knight-in-shining armor stuff.”

   
Kim laughs, her embarrassment slowly fading. “I could’ve done it without the punch.”

   
“Knocking his tooth out was much better. Definitely impressive.”

   
Kim smirks, her whole body shifting back into a confident, playful state. “Impressive, huh?”

   
“I mean you probably shouldn’t go around punching teeth out,” Trini replies, frowning a little when she sees no more dip in the bowl. Someone is obviously a fan of the cheesy artichoke dip.

   
Kim leans in a little on her forearms and flashes Trini that mischievous grin. “Now where’s the fun in that?”

 

xxxxxxx

The date eventually winds down to an end, capped off with a cheesecake and a double chocolate brownie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream for dessert. Kim snaps a picture as Trini pays the bill, gleefully handing over Zack’s bribe.  
 

They walk outside and head to the parking lot after realizing Kim is parked a few cars away from Trini. Trini stands next to her car, trying to figure out how to end the night without screwing up any of the lingering good vibes from their dinner. Thankfully, Kim speaks up first.

   
“This was fun. I had a really good time,” Kim says, stepping closer to Trini, and her heart rate responds accordingly, kicking up a few beats at the proximity. 

   
“Yeah, I had a good time too.”

   
Kim hugs her, a quick and fluid motion, and rests her hand on Trini’s forearm. Gives it a quick squeeze before saying,  “Text me tomorrow, okay? Good night.”

   
“Yeah, good night.” 

   
Trini watches as Kim walks to her car and hops inside. She waves to Trini before exiting the parking lot. Trini stays rooted in her spot until she can’t see Kim’s taillights anymore before unlocking the jeep and climbing into the driver's seat. She rests her forehead against the steering wheel and lets out a long breath. Best date ever as far Trini’s concerned. And the best part? She’s pretty sure that the attraction and possibility of more (or at least a second date) is not one sided. 

   
_Fuck_ Trini thinks as she starts up the car and backs out of the parking space. Zack is going to be insufferable.  
 

xxxxxxxxxxx

   
It’s morning.  
 

It’s morning and Zack is ruining it again. Only this time, he’s not even waiting for Trini to wake up on her own.

   
He pokes her in the side once, twice, a third time whispering, “Trini, are you awake yet?”

   
Trini cracks an eye open and her vision is filled with Zack's face peering at her next to the bed. She twists her head and buries further into the pillow. Maybe if she's still long enough, Zack will grow bored and leave.

   
But he pokes a finger into her side again and Trini doesn't have the patience to wait him out.

   
“Go away,” Trini groans, flinging a hand in the general direction of his head which Zack easily dodges because even though he's kneeling, Trini's tired so her hand doesn't so much swat as it does flop.

   
“Look, I even made breakfast. Coffee’s almost done too.” 

   
At this point, Trini realizes sleep is a lost cause and sighs deeply into her pillow before rolling over to face Zack. He’s holding a plate with two bagels, one slathered with cream cheese on it, and the other topped with peanut butter and sliced bananas. 

   
At the sight of food, some of Trini’s irritation dissipates. She sits up and takes the plate, biting into her bagel, licking a bit of cream cheese off her knuckle. Trini lifts her bagel in thanks and before she can ask, Zack runs out of the room to get the coffee. 

   
“Okay, I got a few things.” Zack hurries into the room (as fast as two cups of coffee will allow anyway) with a bag of chips snagged between his teeth, a container of fruit tucked underneath his chin and a box of Coco Puffs trapped under his arm. 

   
Zack sets everything down, passing the mug of coffee to Trini before climbing over her and wiggling around until he’s comfortable. He opens the bag of chips and says, “Tell me everything.” 

   
Trini, not expecting anything less from him, rehashes the date, and pauses for a high five from Zack when he hears about their first meeting turning into a bar fight. Zack listens attentively, keeps his teasing to a minimum and soon their conversation moves away from her date and onto other things. For all the shit they give each other, Trini’s really protective of her years plus friendship with Zack.

   
An hour later, Zack’s sprawled across the bed catching her up on the latest work drama. He’s in the middle of telling her about the Lunchroom Thief, when her phone buzzes on the night stand. Trini stretches to her left and edges the phone closer by her fingertips and checks the message. It’s Kim, and while Trini manages to keep a grin off her face, her stomach flutters in anticipation as she opens the text.

   
It’s a picture of Kim sipping a Bloody Mary (Trini tries to pretend she doesn’t spend a full minute staring at Kim’s lips wrapped around the straw) with the caption _so much better than mimosas #thisishowyoubrunch_. Trini laughs, typing back a response as she remembers last night’s brief debate about brunch. Trini’s pretty pleased that Kim is thinking about last night too even while she’s out to brunch with her parents. 

   
“Holy shit, did you just giggle?”

   
Trini looks up from her phone. 

 

Right. 

 

Zack is still in the room. 

   
“Well, well, well,” Zack says, with a smile so smug Trini is actually concerned it’ll overtake his face. “This is deeper than I thought. Guess I can add blind date expert to my amazing list of talents.”

   
Trini starts to respond but her comment evaporates when her phone buzzes again with another text and her lips twitch with a little smile.

   
“Okay, I’m out.” Zack climbs off the bed, gathers up the mugs and the small pile of empty bags and heads out of the room. “Talk to your girl, make faces at your phone. Don’t forget lunch in an hour.” 

   
Trini throws him the middle finger as a parting gift. She lays back down, takes a moment to let the giddiness settle, and opens the text.

   
_I had a great time last night_

   
_I had a great time too_ Trini types back. She watches the three dots for a few moments before another text comes through.

   
_If you’re free Wednesday night maybe we can grab dinner_

   
Trini types and erases a couple of responses before settling on one. _Dinner on Wed sounds good_

   
Trini gets up, gathering her things for a shower. Her phone chimes with a new text. 

   
_Just to be clear this is a date. One that's not set up by our nosy friends._

   
This time Trini doesn’t hold back her smile as she responds. 

   
_It’s a date_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, thank you to my friends who let me borrow a couple bad date stories to use in here.


End file.
